


At last together

by goranthki



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, canon AU, i was bored, owo, send a ship name lol, theyre not canon brothers so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goranthki/pseuds/goranthki
Summary: After years of being apart, two of favorite mages meet again in the land of dawn, where Vale is excited to meet a certain fire boy again.





	At last together

**Author's Note:**

> i should update my other fics but these boYS

A girl with an orange ponytail smiled at Vale as he entered the terminal. She waved him over and greeted him, showing him her average customer service smile. “Greetings, sir! How may I help you?” She asked cheerily, adjusting her swords. Vale gave a slight frown as he thought for a moment. “Ah yes, have you seen a short, orange haired boy with fire powers and an angry personality?” 

She blinked for a moment, giving it some thought. Vale looked around and noticed her name tag. It read the name Fanny, and she was wearing what seemed to be a suit with some sword containers hooked to it. Fanny began to speak. “Oh! Yes, Valir, correct?” 

He nodded in satisfation. “Yes.” She hummed a bit, “He’s here alright. You’ll probably find him in the lounge with some other heroes.” Vale gave her a small smile, “Okay. Thank you.” 

He began to float out, a feeling of exhilaration. Finally, he could be reunited with the boy who was like fire. The boy he met all those years ago was here, and he could show him his improvement. Vale looked through the bare terminal, before exiting through the automatic doors. A blond girl with long pig tails was kicking back with headphones, and it seemed like she wasn’t waiting like the others. Like she had nothing to wait for anymore.

The wind mage turned away and searched for the lounge. It wasn’t very far from the terminal of which he just exited, so he got there pretty quickly, and tirelessly, since he can just fly now. 

He arrived at the lounge. It was tall and looming, with many floors to accommodate all the heroes residing in it, some absent to battle. There were ones that were constantly coming in and out. One with red hair and an eyepatch, another with weird daggers and hood, and another with daggers. But other than a handful of people, others rarely came out. 

He entered hesitantly, his brain doubting the existence of Valir. It was so long ago, it’s almost like a dream he had years ago. He barely could remember what happened. All Vale remembers is feelings of excitements, ones of longing and ambition. They came back like hurling winds. He sighed. The bands of cloth around him got into his face and he blew them away. 

Vale looked around, his eyes curious. He was secretly procrastinating this meeting, and he knew that. He was worried, really. What if he didn’t recognize him? What if he didn’t want to see him? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It’s okay, he came this far, he could handle this meeting.

He moved on, floating through the lounge slowly. The place looked very clean, with black walls lined with red and a floor of polished tile. That’s when Vale noticed the self cleaning mops that were controlled by a small boy with a large hat. He approached him to ask. “Uh, hello. Have you seen a- Valir?” Vale asked.

”Oh! Indeed, he’s in the public room over there.” He said, before a light on his watch beeped. “Oh, got to go! Sorry! I’ll explain everything to you later!” The grabbed a deck of cards out of no where and rushed out the door, while the gang of mops still cleaning.

Vale blinked in confusion, bewildered by what just happened. He shook it off and floated into the other room that was available. He spotted the boy he met long ago, just looking very grown up. He was bouncing a ball of fire in his right palm, sitting on the couch as he watched TV.

He felt a wave of exhilaration unlike he had felt ever before. The words he had gathered in years all stuck in his throat. Vale mustered out a small, “V-Valir?” As he cleared his throat, Valir turned around. The other’s eyes lit up. “Vale?” 

Vale felt underdressed with his chest-plate and pants. His palms felt a little sweat. He gave a little awkward wave, as Valir got up and ran towards him. “You’ve grown so much man! You even went from small hoodies to no shirt!” That made Vale chuckle a little. 

“You’ve grown a lot too, Valir.” He murmured. The shorter mage embraced him, and Vale awkwardly hugged back. He felt so happy there. The TV however, was still playing in the background. “But my height’s not the only thing that grew.” He said, grinning. Valir pulled away, blinking. “Your magic?” 

Vale nodded and pushed his hands out to lift Valir into his arms using the winds he could harness. Valir’s face flushed, “I didn’t ask for this! Put me down!” 

“I’ve been away from you for years, Valir. I’m not letting you down now.”

 

”What the fuck.”


End file.
